Orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) may be used for upstream transmissions from cable modems (CMs) to a cable modem termination station (CMTS). Different cable modems coupled to the CMTS may see different channel conditions. The CMTS may perform channel estimation to compensate for these differing channel conditions.
Accordingly, there is a need for efficient channel estimation schemes.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings and specification.